Cosmetic or make-up planners were first introduced by the assignee of the present application several years ago. For example, one version of a cosmetic planner is described in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 6,164,451, commonly owned by the assignee of the present application. These planners provide users with an organized, convenient, and customizable way to carry and access cosmetics. Some planners, for example, are configured as closeable ring binders with one or more planner inserts or pages held by the binder rings. For example, as shown in the '451 patent, a planner insert may be a sheet insert which has a number of holes corresponding to the binder rings of the planner. Each planner insert, accordingly, can be easily installed or removed from the planner, allowing a user to customize the planner with a desired cosmetic selection. Other planner inserts are shown in U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. D408,130 and D411,345, also owned by the assignee of the present application. The contents of each of the above-referenced patents are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Unfortunately, planner inserts are generally not suited for other uses, as each insert has a lip or protrusion where the binder holes are located. This lip can make it difficult or awkward to carry a planner insert in, for example, a pocket or purse. It would be desirable to provide improved inserts without a lip that can readily be used with or without a planner.